


Training

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, WEW LAD this is super short but i really wanted to put it out there omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ugh. I want to be an incredible and beautiful and-- and strong warrior like you, but…”“...but?”“I-- I don’t know. Sorry. I’m… I… I said too much.” Tess’s voice grows quiet.Lorna lies down next to her. “No. I feel as if you did not say enough.”---A spark is born.





	

Tess clumsily swings the large sword at a dummy, the blade flying out of her hands and stabbing into a tree. She stares agape at the weapon, eyes wide.

“...Oh.” Lorna blinks, looking equally as dumbfounded. “I… I did not think you would be _that_ inexperienced.”

Tess groans, rolling her eyes. “You see? I’m not meant for this type of work. I’m not a fighter.”

“Yes, you are.” Lorna replies calmly, walking over and grabbing the hilt of the sword. She grunts, putting her boot up against the trunk of the tree and pulling hard on the blade. “Damned… sword…”

Tess blinks, rushing over to Lorna and wrapping her arms around her abdomen, pulling as hard as she can. Lorna lets go of the sword as soon as she feels Tess grab her, the two of them falling back into the grass. Well, one of them fell into the grass - Lorna’s fall was cushioned by Tess.

“Gah!” Tess gasps, squirming. “I was trying to help! I wasn’t pulling too hard, was I?”

Lorna quickly rolls off of Tess, staring into the evening sky. “...No. No, you were fine. Thank you.”

“The sword isn’t out, though. It… looks like it’s lodged in there.”

Lorna blinks. “...Perhaps it is a sign.”

“To signify _what_?” Tess knits her brows upwards, looking quite confused.

“To signify,” Lorna begins, sitting up with a grunt, “that training is over for today.”

Tess is silent as she sits up in turn. Lorna awkwardly pats her on the shoulder, attempting to provide comfort.

“There is… no need to worry, princess.” Lorna says disjointedly. It’s very hard for her to drop the formalities and be normal, so it seems - almost the polar opposite from her father.

“I feel as if it was my fault.” Tess admits.

“...As if _what_ was your fault?”

“The early conclusion. We didn’t even get to _DO_ anything!” She throws her arms into the air, falling back into the grass and covering her face. “Ugh. I want to be an incredible and beautiful and-- and _strong_ warrior like you, but…”

“...but?”

“I-- I don’t know. Sorry. I’m… I… I said too much.” Tess’s voice grows quiet.

Lorna lies down next to her. “No. I feel as if you did not say enough.”

The two of them lie there and watch the sky for most of the evening, silent, yet still bonding. Once it hits twelve bells and thusly begins a new day, Tess is the first to leave for the Keep.

“...Thank you,” Tess near-whispers, standing, “for taking the time to try.”

Lorna stares up at her, an odd burning sensation beginning in her chest and spreading to her cheeks. “...Yes. You-- you are welcome, Tess Greymane.”

She smiles at Lorna and walks off, disappearing into the Dwarven District. Lorna watches her leave, turning back to the glittering stars.

 

* * *

 

_...What is this feeling? I have not felt it, not ever, not in my entire life._

_It’s love, her father told her. The same thing he felt upon seeing her mother for the first time._

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed! Or just a kudos, either are fine!


End file.
